Narquelie Namaarie
by AngelB
Summary: the last of an ancient race ... This is my first fanfic so please R/R:) Starts Pg13 - some areas R
1. Default Chapter

Lying in bed underneath the duvet, beams of early morning sun shone through the open window and curtains; the morning breeze blew a few strands of hair across her face and the windchimes played  
  
a melancholy melody over natures own sweet sound. Glass prisms hanging from the roof spun teardrop rainbows different from each other in the drifting air currents.  
  
   
  
Closing her eyes she inhaled and exhaled slowly as suddenly noises punctured the serene calmness of the moment. Opening her eyes in a hurry she heard screams and chaos outside as flames engulfed the city. Her mother rushed in and pulled her out of bed; rushing her towards the end of the house. They stopped in the kitchen as two men rushed in from behind them. They had not seen them yet. Pushing her into a hidden closet in the wall she shut it and turned just in time for the men to see her. They sat at the kitchen table eating that mornings breakfast as one of the men got up and admired the woman standing before him. He advanced towards her as she grabbed a nearby sword and held it before her. He grabbed the sword edge and pushed her against the cupboard stabbing the sword through the woman and cleanly into the cupboard; red hot liquid spread everywhere. The swords tip missing her by an inch she held her hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. She closed her eyes - the end of her entire race crashing down around her with the temple walls.  
  
   
  
- -  
  
   
  
Narquelie Namaarie woke up in a sweat; her eyes popped open and she saw that she was lying in the cool incense filled heart of temple ruins, her old home. She sat up and brushed herself off. She had a journey ahead of her - one she dreaded taking but had to. The Last of her race, The Last Unicorn as her foster parents had dubbed her. Although she was far from a unicorn - her race had become that of myths and legends, thousands of years had passed.  
  
They'd had the power to create everything, become anything.  
  
They'd created the rings, and one particularly power hungry monster had ordered the death of her race, knowing they were the one chance good had against his evil.  
  
The elders of her race eventually became that of ring wraiths, serving only him, the one ring.  
  
They'd ordered the massacre of course. Luckily her race had one power strength in particular - to become an animal, one animal in particular per blood line. That is how some had escaped this ordeal, sadly out of fear they'd stayed in their animal form so long, they'd forgotten that they ever had a human form.  
  
She had long forgotten the name of her race by now. She had long forgotten her age also. Had stopped counting. However she could pass for a young woman; 15, 16 years maybe, her looks would never age beyond that.  
  
Memories of long ago were fading, but slowly coming back in recent times.  
  
She picked herself up and breathed heavily; knowing that the desolution she felt would soon become that of everyones on middle earth if he were to reclaim the ring. She stood. Draping her hood back over herself she began to walk towards where the wind took her; it spoke to her, told of the ring being in use again. By an old hobbit.  
  
   
  
"Lema ed' templa" (Teleport) She whispered and faded out of sight; she reappeared as she had teleported herself, focusing on the energy of the ring.  
  
"amin quella" (Invisibility) she whispered in old tongue and watched from outside.  
  
Looking through the window she could see an old wizard and young hobbit talking, another hobbit hid underneath the window beside her, completely unable to sense her being there. She saw the ring and shuddered. The hobbit was packing his bags, and she could sense the ring wraiths coming towards them; miles away but still the wind carried their scent to her. She walked away and, once out of ear and sight, she morphed into her panther animal form; knowing her time would come to help and reveal herself. She sleeked away into a nearby forest.  
  
   
  
- -  
  
   
  
Narquelie Namaarie watched in horror, still waiting for her moment as the hobbits, Frodo (the ring bearer), his best friend Sam and the playful couple of Merry and Pippin landed in the middle of the road. She could sense the ring wraith nearby; she could hear him, taste him.  
  
The four hobbits had curled themselves underneath a tree when she was finally close by. The shadow of the ring wraith was hunched over them. His clawed armor clutching onto the root of the tree above their heads.  
  
"Traitor" she hissed on the wind around him. He looked up and around, momentarily distracted. Narquelie Namaarie took this moment and crushed some sticks underneath herself. The ring wraith jumped on his horse and raced towards her. Still in panther form she raced away; he had'nt spotted her but could hear her.  
  
   
  
"Aman tel' Seldarine (Bless), Ama poldora (Strength), Vara tel' Seldarine (Protection)"  
  
she whispered telepathicly to the hobbits; still being followed by the ring wraith herself. They looked around to see where this womans voice had come from to no avail; and they continued on running.  
  
   
  
Arriving at the dock Sam, Merry and Pippin made it onto the raft safely as Frodo ran behind. They untied the raft off of the dock.  
  
"Frodo, Hurry!" they yelled seeing the ring wraith rushing towards him; 2 meters and closing.  
  
"He's not going to make it"  
  
The ring wraith closed in space between himself and Frodo. The other hobbits watched in horror as the dark shadow reached down and brushed his hand on Frodo attempting to grab him. But missing. Why did he miss? Suddenly the hobbits watched as another black shadow flew, pounced out of nowhere taking the ring wraith off of his horse and sliding along the ground. Frodo took his opportunity and jumped onto the raft. They watched as the ring wraith and the large black panther faced off. Her close to golden eyes shone as she dodged another dagger swipe.  
  
"Quick, Hurry" the hobbits yelled to her. As they drifted further away from the dock, the ring wraiths horse had joined in and was attempting to stomp on top of her. She ran, hoping she could make this long jump. She pounced; landing in the water she paddled herself and dug her claws into the side of the raft.  
  
"Thank you" she heard a whisper as she closed her eyes at the shock of the cold. They all watched as the ring wraith jumped back on his horse and rode off.  
  
"When's the next stop? I'm hungry"  
  
   
  
Narquelie Namaarie shook off the cold water and nudged the hobbits to the edge of the road across from the tavern. Taking out a small flute and dropping it at the feet of the hobbit known as Frodo, the ringbearer. He picked it up, and fingered it. "If I need you?" he questioned. Nodding she then disappeared into the forest only to re-appear in human form. She watched from behind a large oak tree as they entered the enclosure.  
  
She soon followed keeping herself in the shadow, completely covered in her robe. She got herself a room and finally slept. Waiting again for when she was needed. 


	2. Chapter Two: Rivendell

A flute echoed again through her ears "Lema ed' templa"  
  
Narquelie Namaarie teleported herself focusing on the flute; she found herself behind a tree staring at 3 hobbits, and a human man, whom they called Strider. Frodo was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Morphing into panther form she made her way slowly and cautiously towards them; the one she'd come to know as Sam was playing the flute. Strider pulled out his sword and held it towards her.  
  
"No, She helped us!" The other two, Merry and Pippin, ran and stood between Strider and the panther. She nudged them with her nose and motioned towards the other one, licking the flute, hoping he'd get the picture.  
  
"He got stabbed by a ring wraith" he said sadly.  
  
"He's gone on ahead to Rivendell" Strider said and petted her on the head, in hopes of gaining a closeness to the panther, so that she would trust him. She licked his hand so that he would know it had worked. He then carried on; "He will be fine, they have healers there. They'll send some horses out to us"  
  
Yawning, as using her powers was draining, Narquelie Namaarie nestled down beside Sam. Sensing he was still saddened she rested her paw on his thigh. The two other hobbits sat down beside her and leaned into her fur. Slowly and finally after a long ordeal they fell asleep, leaving Strider alone and awake to guard watch.  
  
   
  
Waking up to see that the horses arrived, the panther hissed as the hobbits, and Strider climbed on top... They were of her race, long forgotten that they ever had a human form. A tear fell from her eyes as she ran along side them towards Rivendell.  
  
   
  
- -  
  
   
  
~* -  
  
Still in panther form, Narquelie Namaarie made her way around Rivendell. The one known as Lord Elrond kept a close eye on her, finding himself drawn to her for some reason. He saw something in her eyes, something deep and wise. He walked along side her. He'd known of the myths, he sensed it in her.  
  
"Blessed Be, Nae saian luume' (It has been too long)" Narquelie Namaarie said telepathicly. She remembered this one from the great battle, a group of elfs had arrived to her homeland in hopes of helping them before the massacre - sadly they'd arrived to late. A lot of elves had perished and only a mere few left with their lives.  
  
"Mani ume lle quena? (What did you say?)... Amin sinta lle? (Do I know you?)" Elrond said, standing in shock. Narquelie Namaarie just sat and looked up at him. He stared deep into her eyes and finally gasped - speechless as to the beauty that stood before him; a tear streamed down his cheek.  
  
She led him out of sight of everyone and then morphed into human form. Pulling back her black robe and hood her full beauty shone out to him. Her golden tan skin glistened in the sun, her eyes a hazelnut almond brown, however gold when in panther form, sparkled with tears. Black hair, yet with natural reddish copper highlights when the sun shone down on it, flowed down to her hips. Her ears were that of humans with a slight point you could say.  
  
She was dressed clad in dark brown tights, dark brown hard soled boots a black long sleeved top, one sleeve missing on one arm where just strings of beads hung loosely over her shoulder. The other sleeve hung down around her knuckles. A tan leather belt with strings of leather hanging down around one side of her hip to her knees almost like a half skirt.  
  
Lord Elrond embraced her in his arms and then held her at arms length away. They stood speechless until they heard footsteps nearby. Narquelie Namaarie panicked and stepped away to morph into panther form. Elrond understood and stepped towards her, stopping her.  
  
"Mellonamin (My Friend), there is no need to drain yourself and hide, "Yaaraer (Ancient One)"  
  
Narquelie Namaarie smiled for the first time in a long time. Touching her cloak and hood she changed it to a dark tan color, slightly darker than her belt. Wiping the lone tear on Elronds cheek she then kissed it. Still pulling the hood over her face to hide her skin coloring they continued on their walk, talking telepathicly.  
  
   
  
- -  
  
   
  
It was now the time of the council; as they awaited the dwarfs and elves and a small group of humans to arrive. She watched from a balcony above, hidden underneath a tan hooded cloak - some of her hair finding its way out from underneath.  
  
Narquelie Narmaarie watched as the group of elves from Mirkwood arrived. One in particular caused her breath to catch in her throat. His beauty transcended all, and he was the talk of all she-elves. Before this Narquelie Narmaarie had wondered of all the bother. She-elves had been rushing around pampering themselves knowing that he'd arrive in the following week. Gossip had also started about this woman, who never removed her hood to show herself to a single being. Those were the two topics floating around Rivendell.  
  
She watched as he dismounted his horse; if it had been one of her own kind she would of spat down on his head. Instant Reflex. For his sake - and hers that was not the case. Although she had no respect for anyone that hurt an animal. That was one slash against him. She'd have to find more. Nor could she ever let anyone in.  
  
Then at that moment he looked up at her. She could see his blue eyes glisten from her perch way above him. She eased backwards and made her way back inside.  
  
   
  
Legolas looked up at the figure looming above them. He could sense it was female, her scent was unique, it was natural, a precious accord of mandarin, peach, magnolia and lilac with floral heart notes of violet and lavender, rose and jasmine. The lingering characters of vanilla, iris, amber and sandalwood.  
  
He was nudged out of his state of slight unconsciousness as himself, his brothers and his father were lead inside. Giggles of she elves were heard as they walked down the halls. Legolas however did not notice, the scent lingered with him. He attempted to shake off all the thoughts and feelings that had just hit him. There were more important matters to attend to. Before he knew it he was led to his room. He took note of the young girl from before; seeing her enter a room further up the marbled halls.  
  
   
  
Feeling a stare from behind her, Narquelie Namaarie looked back to see the elf from before. Her face was still concealed and she doubted he could see her, but she could see him. She could definitely see him. And she saw what all the she-elves saw, but more. She held out her sleeved arm to him and bowed lightly. He bowed back and entered his room briefly, returning just in time to see her door close from behind.  
  
   
  
- -  
  
   
  
Turning, Legolas' and his group entered into the council meeting where everyone else was already seated. Legolas noted everyone; Lord Elrond sat in front of everyone, there were the dwarfs, his group seated across from some humans and a wizard and hobbit sat to their right. To their left were the dwarfs. He noted a panther sitting at the feet of the hobbit as to protect him. That same scent from before lingered back to him. He shook it off again and inhaled, exhaled deeply. At that point Elrond motioned for the hobbit to place the One Ring in the centre of the circle. As he did so, a hush went over the group.  
  
   
  
Narquelie Namaarie yawned and sunbathed in her panther form as the group of men, dwarves and elves argued at the fate of the ring. Elrond nudged her with his foot knowing very well she was getting tiresome and bored from this escapade. They all stood yelling at each other only to be stopped by a sudden melancholy sound; that of a violin playing. It soothed the thick air and they all returned to their seats, entranced by the sound. Narqulie Namaarie played note after note on her violin. After things had calmed down she returned to panther form, taking the misted cloud away from everyone's minds.  
  
   
  
"The ring must be destroyed" she heard a voice finally speak up. She looked up to see the elf from before. Legolas, he'd been called a few minutes before. By Strider, or Aragorn; his real name apparently.  
  
Just then one of the dwarfs grabbed his axe and hit down on the ring, sending himself flying backwards; the ring, of course, intact.  
  
"Oh that's it, I'm leaving this circus" Narquelie Namaarie muttered and headed out of the council. Just as she was about to exit however a tiny voice spoke up, belonging to Frodo.  
  
"I will take the ring, but I do not know the way!"  
  
At this there was finally silence.  
  
"You have my sword" Aragorn pledged his allegiance, soon followed by Legolas the Elf from Mirkwood. The idiotic dwarf, who almost knocked himself unconscious after his display before, offered his axe. Another human stood forward; Boromir. There was darkness and sadness in him she sensed; yet good also. And desperation.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere burst Sam, and then the two other hobbits, Merry and Pippin, who never seemed to be apart.  
  
   
  
"Nine Companions" Lord Elrond spoke; he paused and looked towards Narquelie Namaarie.  
  
"I may follow" she replied telepathicly to him. "However it may do more harm than good, you know that!"  
  
"Ten Companions" he continued. Narquelie Namaarie hissed as he motioned towards her. But before she could reply the hobbits had embraced her.  
  
"A cat, we're travelling with a cat!" she heard someone remark.  
  
"This cat saved our lives!" the hobbits defended.  
  
"Not just a cat" Lord Elrond finished.  
  
"When do we leave then?" Narquelie Namaarie said telepathicly so that everyone could hear. They looked around stunned trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
"She has great mind power, telepathic, Telekinesis" Elrond said in response to everyone's obvious confusion. He motioned towards the panther.  
  
She hissed and then stalked away; the hobbits quickly in tow.  
  
Gandalf stayed behind briefly to talk with Elrond, as the rest of the fellowship left to pack and prepare.  
  
  


	3. Chapter Three:

Perched on a rock sunbathing, Narquelie Namaarie sat between Sam and Frodo atop a cliff, watching as Merry and Pippin played swordfights with Boromir.  
  
"I see goodness" she said to herself and smiled. She then playfully pounced around after a butterfly leaving Sam and Frodo alone.  
  
Legolas looked over at the panther, that scent still lingered with him. Something different.  
  
Before he could put more thought into it he felt something; looking behind him a dark cloud came towards them.  
  
"Spies" Gandalf exclaimed as they all ran and hid.  
  
Narquelie Namaarie whispered into the air, mixing old and young elven magic.  
  
"Quella tuulo' elea (Invisibility) Ita'ista (Illiusion)"  
  
Keeping the fellowship hidden using magic, knowing very well crows can see through bushes, they flew off; content that what they were looking for wasn't there.  
  
   
  
The group then headed for the mountains. Grumbling cuss words to herself she followed along behind. Before she knew it the hobbits had wrapped material around her paws to keep them warm and were walking along side her in the snow. She licked all of them on the cheeks and rubbed up along them as they continued along their hike.  
  
Further up the mountain she watched as Legolas hopped his way along the snow; cursing her panther form and envious of his obvious ease she made her way up behind him. She suddenly felt unconscious-dead even; like she could have been in her grave right then and there, still struggling behind the elf ahead of her.  
  
"I sense dark magic, death" she said aloud to everyone.  
  
"We must turn back" she heard someone comment behind her.  
  
Before anyone else could reply there was a rumbling, like an earthquake, but it was coming from above. Suddenly snow piled down in an avalanche on top of them. Her paws slipped out from underneath her; she felt hands around her as they pulled her close and the snow blacked everything out.  
  
Bursting out of the snow, she looked up to see Legolas and purred at him. He stood to his feet and helped her to regain her composure. She rubbed up against his leg still purring, before helping Gandalf out of his snowy grave. Slowly the rest of the fellowship made their way out of the snow.  
  
"We must go back!" Aragorn yelled. Boromir and Gimli yelled over the howling wind in agreement.  
  
Suddenly another wave of snow started down towards them. With no other choice that she could see, Narquelie Namaarie morphed to human form, threw her arms above her head towards the crashing snow and caused a light to emit from her hands.  
  
"Yala onna en' naur" she chanted, summoning the element of fire. In the old tongue she continued "naur tinchor osturra" It caused a firewall to spread out over the fellowship; the snow melted and rained down past them like a waterfall. Shakily she stumbled and fell to her knees and hands. Narquelie Namaarie lay unconscious face down in the snow, shaking slightly in small seizures as the rest of the fellowship sat with their mouths gaping open at what had just occurred in front of them.  
  
   
  
- -  
  
   
  
She awoke with the first feeling of cold, colder than death. She could have been a corpse, maybe she was. A wet cloth was being dabbed on her forehead and soft elvish was being sung to her. She guessed that that was Legolas. Knowing without having to open her eyes.  
  
She could feel the sun peering down through the trees on them.  
  
She could have gotten up and walked around at that point, her body's shaking finally subsided, but decided against it once she realized she was the choice of conversation topic.  
  
"So wait, she's older than elves?" one of the hobbits asked.  
  
"Legend has it, they created middle earth, they created elves, everything" Gandalf continued his story.  
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
"Gone, massacred, gone" Narquelie Namaarie whispered. Her head throbbed and she rubbed her temples as she pushed the elf away and leaned up against a tree.  
  
"I was found wondering by elfs - they raised me, named me Narquelie Namaarie."  
  
"What does that mean?" another one of the hobbits asked. Her vision was still too blurry to tell which one.  
  
"October Farewell" Legolas answered for her and held his hand over her eyes, gently forcing her to close them.  
  
"You still need more rest" he said before singing softly in elvish and edging her to lie down. He lay his tunic over her before moving his hand to her forehead, leaving it to rest. He sung in elvish again to her. Her name rolled off of his tongue like liquid poetry. Slowly Narquelie Namaarie drifted off back to sleep. "Sorry for holding back our journey" she whispered.  
  
"It is nothing child, rest" Gandalf insisted and tapped her shoulder.  
  
"You do realize I am older than all of you put together right?" she giggled and eased herself into a more comfortable position.  
  
"How old are you?" Boromir asked, quite intrigued, as were the others.  
  
"I was 4032 at the time around of Sauron's first demise; just before I think. I stopped counting after that... may I sleep now?"  
  
"We shall all sleep. We'll continue on to Moria when we awake" Aragorn said and settled himself nearby the hobbits. The dwarf agreed to keep watch, eager to join his kind in the mines; too excited to sleep. 


	4. Chapter Four

Stumbling along the winding thin track down to the bottom of a gully, the fellowship found themselves tripping through the darkness. They stopped outside of the rock wall, colored carvings imprinting a door.  
  
Gandalf stood outside trying, yet failing to get the magical door to open. When it became aware to the others that he was not going to figure it out anytime soon they dispersed and found themselves spread out.  
  
Sam sadly said goodbye to his pony, who still hadn't taken a liking to Narquelie Namaarie, sensing her panther side. Aragorn urged him to do so.  
  
The silence and the heat flowed back over her in a heavy curtain. The loneliness in the valley was intense, her senses were on overdrive… the placid water so calm, yet the darkness of the water left an engulfing mysteriousness.  
  
   
  
Feeling a hand on her back she looked up to see Legolas sitting beside her.  
  
"Sut naa lle umien? (How are you doing?)" he asked.  
  
"Well" she nodded and touched his cheek; a warmth shot through the both of them. Their eyes sparkled and they lost themselves in the moment. It was soon diminished as Narquelie Namaarie felt a presence. She turned to see one of the hobbits throwing rocks in the water. At her feet a few pieces of shale rattled down the path, the sound emphasised the quiet.  
  
"It is just Merry" Legolas whispered, unable to catch his breath after the moment. Narqulie Namaarie turned and bit her lip, fighting the urge to do anything. She felt lips gently brush against hers, not even realizing she had closed her eyes. She smiled shyly; suddenly as self-conscious as a young girl.  
  
Yet she still felt darkness. Jumping up she leapt down gracefully to the hobbit. Pushing him aside towards Aragorn and Boromir she summoned the water element. "Yala onna en' alu"  
  
The ripples on the water diminished and subsided returning the water to its once placid state. She held her hand lightly on the top of the water and kept chanting "Yala onna en' alu" - to her eye only the water became clear as spring water under her hand; gasping in fear she jumped back.  
  
"Gandalf, I pray you figure out that door soon" she whispered harshly. She saw the dark figure slowly making its way up through the water; its tentacles easing ahead of two beady eyes, most likely bigger than a full grown mans head.  
  
"What do you see?" she heard a whisper but could not reply, too focused on that which was coming towards them. "4 meters and climbing fast" was all she replied.  
  
Gimli, Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas readied their weapons. "Stay back and clear" Aragorn said to the hobbits, edging them towards Gandalf.  
  
"It is but a riddle" Frodo said standing beside Gandalf. "Speak the elvish word for Friend"  
  
Gandalf did so and the doors finally opened. Rushing towards the doors they all ran inside. Knowing how close it was Narquelie Namaarie came in from behind everyone; she spun around in time to see a large tentacle rushing towards them, too late to do anything. It wrapped itself around Frodo's leg and dragged him towards the water, the other hobbits struggling to keep hold of their dear friend.  
  
Gandalf pulled the other hobbits back as Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas all armed themselves and went into the water after Frodo. Further up along the way Narquelie Namaarie stood on the water, her eyes closed. Floating, she summoned the water element up again. The water eased up around her, causing a seat for her to sit on. She created a harp like instrument out of the water, strumming it and singing, she sent out a melancholy sound - alike that of her violin playing at the council meeting in Rivendell - tempting the monster towards her.  
  
   
  
"Get out of the water and inside" she said telepathicly to the others, once the monster had dropped Frodo and was near her.  
  
Running in carrying Frodo, Aragorn passed him to Boromir and ran back out. Grabbing hold of Legolas' arm he pulled him inside. By now the monster was mere inches from Narquelie Namaarie, however she did not flinch, did not react at all.  
  
   
  
Calmness and silence drowned out everything, not even the ripple of the water could be heard. Silence passed on for seconds, although it felt like minutes. Suddenly Narquelie Namaaries eyes shot open; glowing a bright sparkly pearl white, she rose to her feet. The harp diminished and a huge wave shot up around her, she smiled through the water. A huge tidal wave shot passed her smashing the monster against the cliff side.  
  
The water returned to its placid state, and the only thing to show something had actually happened was the blood red sheen on the waters surface and the crumbling cliff side. A shadow appeared walking up from under the water; Narquelie Namaarie stood to her feet and walked in from behind the others. Shivering she walked up to them and smiled lightly. Clouding their minds with a mist of magic, she removed what had just happened from their minds, not feeling safe enough to let them see the true scope of her power.  
  
"You will experience the rich hospitality of the dwarves." Gimli said, breaking the silence as he walked on ahead.  
  
"This isn't a mine its a tomb" Boromir exclaimed. It was true; Narqulie Namaarie had sensed the death, smelt and tasted it before they'd even entered the mine.  
  
   
  
Quickly they exited that foyer of the mines and found themselves at some stairs, spiralling upwards. Looking back she nudged the two hobbits Merry and Pippin beside her. Frodo and Gandalf sat ahead talking. Sam soon joined Narquelie Namaarie and the other two hobbits as they sat and talked. She sensed their fear of the dark and held out her palm. Summoning fire into it she whistled and it soon took shape, human figures dancing gracefully on her palm. She whistled a tune for them to dance along to. Smiling once the hobbits fear had subsided, she stood up at the mention of Gollum. "He's been following for three days"  
  
Narquelie Namaarie looked down at the bracelet on her sleeveless arm, it glowed and glittered magically and she smiled lightly. She felt a presence behind her on a pylon.  
  
"My Precious" it whispered harshly and a gust of wind blew her hair suddenly.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Lirimaer (Lovely One)" she heard whispered from behind her. A hand rested on her waist and another held onto her hand. "Amin naa lle nai (I am yours to command)"  
  
"We have greater things on hand Legolas; if it was any other time I would embrace what we have, but it isn't."  
  
"Manka lle merna (If you wish)" he whispered before easing his grip. She nudged him off and led the remaining hobbits after Frodo and Gandalf.  
  
"I remember now" Gandalf said and walked towards a doorway, before turning back and walking back through another nearby one.  
  
"Great, we're following a senile old man" Narquelie Namaarie joked, knowing very well he could hear her. He turned to see her grinning.  
  
She winked and poked her tongue out then whispered to the hobbits "Be very very quiet, we're hunting demons" trying to lighten their moods, knowing what they were heading towards. She skipped crouching along slowly in front of them and pounced ahead of Gandalf. He smiled seeing the hobbits lighten up and grow less timid.  
  
   
  
Suddenly, Gimli ran forward, ahead of everyone into a room. His cry pierced the silence and the rest of the fellowship ran in after him. He sobbed at the foot of a stone tomb. Walking up slowly she knelt beside him and rested her hand on his shoulder. After giving him a moment they learned of what had passed there as Gandalf read from one of the dwarves journals. "We cannot stay here" he said as they began out of the room. From behind a crash was heard, they turned just in time to see a skeleton crash down into the well. Gandalf swore something under his breath at Pippin but was stopped short at the sight of Frodos sword glowing a bright blue.  
  
"Orcs"  
  
   
  
Despite the barricading of the door, the orcs and a cave troll crashed through effortlessly. Narquelie Namaarie made a point to herself to have a word with Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn about that. Arrows flew, swords clashed but they kept coming.  
  
   
  
Narquelie Namaarie watched in horror after moments of fighting as Legolas lay sprawled on his back; an orc looming over him with a sword. She somersaulted over. Grabbing a nearby sword she slashed down on the orc, slicing him in two, one half landing to the right of Legolas, the other to his left. He sat up and gasped, Narquelie Namaarie turned just in time to see an orcs sword slice towards her. It cut through the flesh of her neck, her waist length hair now around her chin; the rest lay on the ground around Legolas' feet. She brushed the hair out of her eyes, rubbing her neck the blood disappeared and she shook it off. Both the orc and Legolas froze in shock. She smiled and kicked the sword out of the orcs hand; stabbing it into him then throwing it behind her at the orc sneaking up behind Legolas. She held out a hand to help him up, and hesitantly he took it. The fight continued and more orcs lay slain.  
  
   
  
However despite all they did, all the arrows that were shot into him; the cave troll still persisted as if nothing had happened. Legolas had even shot an arrow clear into his head.  
  
Without another thought Narquelie Namaarie grabbed hold of a nearby chain. With a running leap off of a rock ledge she pounced onto the trolls back. Whipping the chain around the trolls neck she pulled tightly in an attempt to strangle it. He slammed backwards into a wall, causing Narquelie Namaarie to cry out in pain. Yet she held her strong grip. Stabbing her heeled, hard soled boot into the cave troll, slowly his thrashings became less harsh and it began to stumble around.  
  
Swinging forward and around on the chain she kicked at the remaining 2 orcs and pulled down harder on the chain; at the angle she came down the cave trolls neck lurched, snapping underneath the force, and he collapsed in a heap.  
  
   
  
Legolas helped Narquelie Namaarie to her feet and they stood embraced looking up at Frodo and the others, who were shocked to see Frodo sitting up.  
  
He showed them silvery armor, and as they stared in amazement, they were unaware of the going ons behind them.  
  
Legolas wiped some loose hair out of her face as her fingers lightly touched his lips. This feeling was scary let alluring; painful yet pleasurable, uncontrollable. She leaned up and touched her lips to his. The kiss deepened, before she heard a stammer beside her. She pulled away before the others noticed.  
  
"We should move on" she yelled up to them. She grabbed Legolas' waist lightly before letting go again and leading the others out of the large room. They filed out and walked swiftly along. His breath hot on hers she lost herself in the moment again. Shaking it off she turned to him, smiling softly. She snapped herself out of it when they heard the cries of orcs, and shadows rushed towards them.  
  
   
  
She moved to the side of the hobbits as they grabbed onto her cloak, she nestled down beside them as the orcs circled around. "I will always protect you; I said that once, and I say that again" she whispered to them. They nodded and she then arose back to her fighting stance.  
  
Slowly a rumbling fell upon their feet. The orcs scattered and ran. Sensing something behind them Gandalf and Narquelie Namaarie both yelled in unison "Run!" 


	5. Chapter Five

They all stood and watched in horror as Gandalf faced down the Balrog.  
  
"You shall not pass!" He yelled and threw his staff onto the bridge; blinding white light emanated from him as the bridge slowly collapsed from underneath the Balrog. When all seemed well, suddenly, a lightning red whip wrapped itself around Gandalf, pulling him down.  
  
   
  
She held her breath, and all went into a blur. Feeling arms wrapped around her waist and a hand holding hers, she opened her eyes to see Legolas leading her out. Merry and Pippin walked along side them, holding onto her hand and cloak. Frodo walked alongside Sam, fingering his pocket and eyes glaring towards the front of the group. Standing outside, the wind whipped itself around them. Sam sat with Merry and Pippin, all of them crying.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn stood ahead as Narquelie Namaarie sat herself down beside them, her arm around them. Boromir was nearby also.  
  
"We must go on" Aragorn said. "Legolas help them up"  
  
Legolas walked towards them as Boromir jumped up - "let them mourn, man!"  
  
"It is not safe here" Narquelie Namaarie spoke up. She rose to her feet and helped the hobbits up. Seeing Frodo alone by himself, she walked towards him and held out her hand. "Frodo" she whispered. "We must leave this place"  
  
Before she knew it, Frodo had her pinned to the ground in a flash; his eyes stared back at her blankly, and she swore for a split second he morphed to that of an orc. He held a dagger to her throat.  
  
"I saw you, I saw it. The orc cut through your head, yet you still live!" he hissed. "How? If you're so powerful, then why is Gandalf not with us now?"  
  
His dagger stabbed down into her throat, she spluttered and choked, but her heart remained beating, although her breath was short.  
  
Legolas and Boromir picked up the struggling hobbit and helped him to his feet. Aragorn pulled the dagger from her throat and everyone watched as the fatal wound healed itself. Before she knew it Aragorn and Boromir had swords pointed at her. Even Legolas had pushed Frodo behind him and pulled an arrow towards her.  
  
"I am immortal"  
  
"Yes, and so am I" Legolas said. "But no one can survive a wound like that!"  
  
The tears welled up in Narquelie Namaarie's eyes. The elf she had come to care for deeply, maybe even love, was seconds from delivering another fatal blow; physical and emotional. Yet it would not matter. She would never die. The earth would cease to exist and she would still remain.  
  
She felt the anger mound up suddenly and let rip on the three hovering above her. Gimli sat with the hobbits holding them back.  
  
"My father gave up his human form to give me true immortality. Stupid fools, elves and dwarves are not immortal. Sure, you do not die like most mortals, humans, but you can be slain, you can die of a broken heart. You are not immortal, you simply do not die easily and you age slowly!"  
  
"Then if your race was immortal how can they be completely wiped out?"  
  
Narquelie Namaarie pointed to the ring Frodo now fingered.  
  
"Who are you?" Someone asked. She was not too sure who. Everything hazed over for her.  
  
The tears streamed down her cheeks. "You want my life story huh?" she asked angrily.  
  
"My father gave up his human form to give me this gift, wanting me to survive the onslaught of evil, anything that came my way. The lead elders, whom you know as ring wraiths found him in his panther form. Tortured him and returned him to his human form. They then cursed him with immortality also, and seriously disfigured him... took away his sweet singing voice, deep yet melancholy..." she paused drifting off into her own memory world and then sadly added "You know my father as Gollum." she looked up to make sure they registered all she had said.  
  
"Gollum had the ring before Bilbo" Frodo said and walked forward, standing between Aragorn and Legolas. They had returned their weapons to their side but kept their hands at the ready.  
  
"The ring was the only power strong enough to give him human form. He watched me grow. Helped me to remember my mother. I stopped counting the years when he stopped visiting me. The ring lost to Baggins. He still visits now - but does not let me see him, his disfigured body, but my bracelet glows when he's nearby. That's all I go on. He's all I have. Now may we move on? As you said Aragorn, it is not safe here and we must move on!"  
  
They started on, guilty and confused, pained by what had just occurred in front of their eyes.  
  
Legolas held out his hand to help her up. She looked up at him with tear stained cheeks, so longing for his arms to be around her. At the same time angered at his distrust and the arrow that had just been pointed at her heart. She stood on her own, touched his cheek lightly before turning away and walking on alone behind the others. Legolas walked alongside her. He reached out his fingers to hers. She didn't pull them away. But he felt in her the sadness, and knew it would not be easy to get back into her heart.  
  
"A'maelamin (My Beloved), Amin hiraetha (I am Sorry)" Legolas whispered only loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"I wish to be alone" she whispered before she grabbed his hand lightly then pulled the hood over her face before walking behind a large oak tree, only to re-appear as a panther. She sleeked along by herself at the back of the group. Legolas occasionally looked back to make sure she was still there.  
  
The lush woods loomed over them, the tall pines thick and bushes pushed in on them. The panther had no idea where she was going but followed along behind the group.  
  
She felt the elves before anyone else did, even before Legolas. She felt their good hearts though and recognized the leader once they appeared, arrows pointed towards everyone.  
  
"The dwarfs breath is so loud we could've shot him in the dark!" the leader said.  
  
The panther slinked forward from behind and paused before the leader. She then rubbed up against his leg and standing on her back two legs licked the back on his hand. She then returned to all fours and sat between the hobbits, hoping that had settled things. The leader sensed her true heart identity and motioned for them to follow. 


	6. Chapter Six

They stood before Lady Galadriel, in a line. She went along speaking wisdom to them. The panther just licked her paws and cleaned her face in boredom, obviously not taking notice of her surroundings. Lady Galadriel knelt in front of her.  
  
"Yaaraer" she greeted the ancient one. Although not knowing if she was able to morph into human form or not, she sensed and knew very well of this being.  
  
Touching the ring on Lady Galadriels finger with her paw she telepathicly replied. "I was there when you recieved that... "  
  
Galadriel sat back and gasped.  
  
"I offer wisdom if you are willing to receive it... although I am sure you could offer me some yourself" she continued.  
  
The panther nudged her face then went back to her cleaning process. Galadriel nodded and moved on to Legolas. His eyes focused on the panther. He was in his own world. Galadriel tapped his shoulder. "Her heart is yours if you will have it" Galadriel whispered to him. "Look after it" she continued. She felt the love between the two, although the panther was quite stubborn she sensed; occasionally catching the glance of the elf and shifting away to clean herself again.  
  
   
  
Later that eve after a long walk and talk with Galadriel, Narquelie Namaarie hesitantly returned to the fellowship in human form. She stepped softly as the group's eyes fell upon her. Standing still she eased herself back. She fingered at the soft beaded dress the elves of Lothlorien had gifted her with. Her hair had now grown back to around her waist, and was tied up in a high ponytail, curls encircled around her. A beaded head-dress hung loosely across her forehead, her face clean of all blood; sadness still somewhat evident however. She walked forward slowly quite timid. "I did not ask for what I am" she whispered. She walked past through the group and along a small path away from them.  
  
She sat alone away from them, just out of eyeshot underneath a big oak tree. Snuggling into it she rested back and sighed deeply. Looking up Narquelie Namaarie watched as Legolas walked into the group, dressed in white from where she could see, maybe a pale blue; he talked to the hobbits then watched as they pointed towards her direction.  
  
He moved towards her; holding out flowers in his hand, he presented them to her as if they were the most precious gift in the world. Without a word, she took them and moved inviting him to sit. He sat down beside her legs and lay his hand on one of them. They sat staring at each other, not knowing what to say, not knowing where to start, then again it wasn't necessary to do so.  
  
Reaching up, Narquelie Namaarie brushed Legolas' cheek with the side of her hand and re-plaited one of his side braids. She then kissed his cheek and snuggled up against the tree. Slowly Legolas moved up along side her. Resting her head on his shoulder she drifted off to sleep. Letting Legolas in, yet keeping him at arms distance; this was how it had to be.  
  
For one moment she had thought of refusing Legolas; of climbing off of the tree and walking past him. Then she thought of the feeling he gave her; warm water rippling over her toes, through her body, deep within her heart. Despite the battle they were to face ahead and were fighting even now against Sauron and his forces; there was also the battle within them. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Gliding along the turquoise coloured water, the boats caused tiny ripples across the sheen surface.  
  
Narquelie Namaarie in panther form sat at the feet of Merry, Pippin and Boromir. Shortly ahead were Aragorn, Frodo and Sam and coming in from behind was Legolas and Gimli. Staring into the water, Narquelie Namaarie thought that she was awake. But she felt different, strangely light, as if gravity had no hold on her. The feeling was not pleasant, but wasn't unpleasant at the same time.  
  
The water rested flat and serene before her. The moon shone down on her instead of the burning sun. Narquelie Namaarie was suddenly absolutely puzzled and confused. Had she slept the entire night? Like the sun, the moon rose in the east, but she put her mind properly to it. She was facing west.  
  
   
  
Looking up at the others, nothing seemed to faze them; in fact she caught them once in awhile covering their eyes from the suns gleam. She felt a pat on her head and turned to see the hobbits, they had a worried look on her face.  
  
"Are you alright Myna?" They called her by the name she'd given them; after long arduous hours and pronunciation lessons from Legolas they gave up, and she just went with Myna. Myna was the only ancient name she could remember; somewhat like Sita from other languages or A'maelamin in elvish, that's what Myna was in their ancient tongue. Her father called her mother by that name.  
  
Narquelie Namaarie remembered well the name her father called her. Precious. His Precious.  
  
   
  
Narquelie Namaarie licked their hands and settled back down in the boat; she had not realized she'd started rocking it almost to the point of it tipping over. However the moon still sat above her.  
  
Suddenly a figure sat across from her; it was her human form. In the dark it was a little hard to see anything but an outline, but she could sense it. Now she was curious. Now she was trapped. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't see. She became cloaked in thick black mist. Images shot at her from all directions; she saw Saruman, and a giant orc, among a field of orcs. Her body was shaking as she watched events unfold in front of her. Was this to happen, could they stop it? The giant orc came back to her. Instead of her reflection, she saw him. He had cold black eyes, and hatred radiated from him. His eyes stared directly at her.  
  
Forcing herself out of the black mist she saw a bright light in front of her; water surrounded her. Spluttering and kicking she came to the surface of the water. Boromir had a hold of the two hobbits as Legolas had dived into the water after her. Still in panther form, she growled and hissed before sinking back under. She was too disillusioned to morph to human form. She was pushed back into the boat at the feet of Gimli and felt Legolas' tunic placed over her. He climbed back into the boat effortlessly and they edged along.  
  
Boromir and the two hobbits had finally gotten themselves into their boat, after falling out a few times also.  
  
   
  
Narquelie Namaarie looked up at where they were heading and noticed a small cave-like entrance, mist flowing out of it. She recognized it immediately, but they were turning away. Painfully morphing into human form she looked back at the entrance and then turned back around.  
  
"Turn around!" she yelled to the front of the group.  
  
"It is getting late A'maelamin (beloved) – and I can sense evil near" Legolas whispered to her and eased her back down.  
  
"No, its safe in there, do you not think I sense it too? And we will be out in the open where they can find us in some clearing along the river. That is where you all intend to rest isn't it? That is much safer!" she pointed to the cave entrance.  
  
"You are delusional!" Gimli argued and pushed her down. "And if you tip this boat over, I assure you there will be no getting back in!"  
  
"That cave is cursed; we've all heard the stories!" Aragorn yelled back.  
  
"It is but a story to keep people away; it is the entrance to the ancient kingdom! My kingdom!" Narquelie Namaarie yelled in reply. All the boats stopped in unison and all eyes went on her. "What? I should know. Stop looking at me like that!"  
  
The boats turned and Narquelie Namaarie's lead the way. Easing their way into the cave and through the mist that blanketed them. She heard gasps and knew that they wanted to turn back.  
  
"Not much further" she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Sitting up in the boat and leaning forward, Legolas watched as her eyes sparkled and glistened in excitement. The mist slowly eased off of them; the sun shone out overtop and they found themselves in a valley no-one knew existed.  
  
Following along the current of the river, slowly the ruins of the ancient city rose and fell in front of their eyes. It suddenly hit everyone what they were seeing. The beauty and elegance mixed with heartbreak.  
  
They then came to a great temple; steps led all the way down to the water. Jumping out of the boat first Narquelie Namaarie helped everyone out, then led the rest of the fellowship inside to the warmth of the foyer.  
  
Tired and dusty, they clambered up marble stairs to be greeted inside by incense filled smoke curling its way to the roof. The scent was intoxicating.  
  
Walking along slowly, the fellowship (aside from Narquelie Namaarie) looked around in wonder at what was in front of them. Even the playful couple of Merry and Pippin stumbled along. They'd all heard the myths and legends of this ancient world, and now they were in it. Even Legolas was having trouble coming to grips at what was surrounding him.  
  
   
  
Finally they came to a centre room. Sitting in a circle they were all speechless; not a single word was said all night, and all slept peacefully for the first time in the longest time. They were on sacred ground, and they were safe from everything.  
  
Just for a small moment. For tomorrow the road went on, and they still had a long battle ahead.  
  
Legolas and Narquelie Namaarie could sense the orcs following them. She could taste it on the wind as it blew strands of hair across her face. Slowly she walked away from the group; Legolas followed behind slowly. 


	8. Chapter 8

The pillars with their long black shadows ran down to the water, where the gleaming reflections were already deep in darkness. The great sleeping river wound steadily back towards its distant source unknown. Turning to look beyond them the huge crimson sun rapidly sinking out of sight.   
  
She turned again, breathless at the beauty of every view; slipped in softness, constantly moving, and then suddenly Legolas' arm rest across her waist.   
"Soon the sun will go down," Narquelie Namaarie whispered pulling his other arm over her; Legolas grabbed a hold of her hand pulling it to rest upon his other arm.  
"Look it slips out of the world of gods as we watch" - the segment above the skyline was growing smaller steadily and the crimson darkened.   
Narquelie Namaarie watched; she found herself holding her breath as the crescent grew smaller and smaller. Legolas' heart thumped beneath her and his breathing raised her skywards. There were tears in her eyes as they watched the afterglow disappear; then when all was fully dark, the stars appeared. The sky was like black velvet, sewn with diamonds.   
Legolas caught her hand and Narquelie Namaarie could feel the warmth of his body close to her. Hesitantly she rolled over, resting her body against his, her waist in line with his, her head still upon his shoulder.   
"A'maelamin" a soft whisper left his lips.   
"A'maelamin" Narquelie Namaarie breathed.   
Legolas pulled her hand to rest at the neck of the shirt he was wearing. Pressing it against his cold, yet warm and beating chest. Then drew her closer to him, gently stroking her hair. Nestling against him, she raised her face to his and felt the touch of his lips in the dark.   
Dreamily she let him guide her onto her back, she felt him drawing his tunic around them, gently, every move a caress, he eased her robe from her shoulders, and pushed it away, layer after layer, until she was lying naked in his arms. Closing her eyes she felt her body relax until she was drifting in a dream. His lips, his hands, moved delicately across her skin and she felt herself like an instrument touched into wild music at his command. She tensed at the sound of howling nearby, but his hands came over hers. She abandoned herself to him; every part of her body.   
  
The sun still had a few hours before rising and beginning a new day. Narquelie Namaarie lay sleeping peacefully underneath Legolas' tunic.   
Returning after checking on the rest of the sleeping fellowship, he watched in horror as a black shadow hovered over his sleeping beloved.   
Pulling an arrow out he aimed but suddenly stopped himself. Frozen, Legolas just watched as Narquelie Namaarie's cloak shifted and her bracelet came into full view, it glowed furiously, almost blinding.   
  
"My Precious" the shadow whispered and moved her hair out of her face.   
Kissing her forehead lightly so not to wake her up, Gollum lay down besides her, gently stroking her hair. "My precious" he whispered again before sitting up.   
After placing a shiny quartz stone in her hand and kissing her one last time, he released her from his grip.   
Looking up at Legolas, Gollum suddenly advanced towards him, before stopping suddenly less than a meter from him.   
"It was never about the ring was it? It was about her"  
"My Precious"   
He dove into the water, leaving Legolas speechless at what had just occurred in front of him. His focus then went onto Narquelie Namaarie, who was sitting up with tears in her eyes, fingering the quartz stone in her other hand. She looked up at Legolas and whimpered.   
"Did he look well?" she asked. "What does he look like?"   
Legolas knelt down beside her and lying back he pulled her to lie beside him. Narquelie Namaarie fingered at his chest as he pulled the tunic over her. "That's all he does. Leaves me these stones…" she continued, snuggling into Legolas.   
"Sleep, we have a long journey to continue" 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The scent of cedar, frankincense and cinnamon hung on the dry air, still no sound. The howl of the wolf rendered the night sky as the stars faded and the sun disc returned from its voyage beneath the earth to rise again. 

The temple was huge, a vast centre building, rectangular behind and an enormous monumental gateway. Marble stairs leading down to the waters edge, caved pylons lined the way. Gold figurines stood near the entrance; draped in white, cut across the glimmering white cotton as they leant silently. 

Narquelie Namaarie awoke to find the sunlight flooding across her. She sat up to find the rest of the fellowship, including Legolas, enchanted by the temple surroundings. Touching at the delicate carved art winding its way up the pylons, or the coloured tiles all put down delicately at their feet in mesmerising patterns. 

"We should carry on now!" Aragorn broke the silence, speaking the first words from the fellowship, since arriving here. 

"Do you think someday this could all be rebuilt? Myna?" one of the hobbits asked as they passed along the water in the boats, re-entering the cave and mist.

 eading backHeadin  

"I would like that very much… but who would stay here? There are hundreds of acres beyond those walls, protected, on sacred ground. I do not even remember this place's name"

Above them two statues hovered forty meters above them. Human men. Past kings. Finally they arrived to their destination for the evening; a waterfall only meters from them, drowning out some sound.  Narquelie Namaarie walked, Merry and Pippin following behind. They'd grown quite the connection, as Sam and Frodo had with Aragorn. 

She could sense something was not right. She could smell the orcs, and she could sense dark magic, blanketing itself over them. Legolas couldn't sense them because of this, but she could. 

Suddenly she felt something; Frodo had put the ring on… spinning quickly she picked up the two hobbits and ran back towards the group. The orcs were near; very near. "Hide little friends," she whispered. "Something dark comes."

"Myna," they whimpered. She touched their chests and magically a pendant appeared on each of the hobbits. "I am here… now go and hide" She waited until they were out of sight before running to the rest of the group. 

Arriving at the camping grounds, she gasped. No one was there; the battle had already begun. Running up the hill she found Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn battling a field of orcs. Diving down she landed directly in front of an orc; shifting side to side she kept his gaze into her eyes. Suddenly her eyes flashed a pearly white and he collapsed; blood oozing out of his mouth, he gazed blankly up at the clouds passing by. Diving forward she grabbed two orcs before slamming them together and throwing them to her side. The battle continued; had minutes or hours passed?  Suddenly a loud horn pierced through the battle. 

"Go on ahead" Aragorn yelled to her.  She nodded before catching Legolas eyes with hers. She smiled lightly as if to say she could look after herself. Turning she kicked up an orcs sword from the ground before slashing three orcs to death with one clean swipe. 

Running along she came to a clearing, and saw Boromir kneeling; at least 4 arrows had pierced him. He was gasping for his last breath. 

Narquelie Namaarie ran on ahead before stopping; a dark shadow loomed hidden in the trees, however she was unable to sense him. The orc noticed her golden tanned skin and dark almost jet black hair, the sun shone down through the trees causing her natural mahogany highlights to glisten, a blood streaked cheek. He'd heard of these stories and suddenly the orcs eyes flashed a bright green colour. 

Far away his eyes flashed a bright green colour and a smile grew across his face. It was the last of the ancient ones. He rose to his feet before walking along and grabbing his staff. 

_"Bring the girl to me… alive!" _ 

Kneeling beside Boromir, he grabbed onto her. Lying in pain he gasped again, his body shivered underneath her. "I could not save the little hobbits, they were taken towards Rohan I heard someone say," he painfully said slowly. Closing his eyes one last time he relaxed into her. "I tried to take the ring from Frodo. I am sorry! Make sure he is alright for me, protect him. Undo my wrong!" His eyes clenched shut, his jaw line frozen momentarily. He continued. "I see my fault now, I see no good can come from the ring." 

Placing Boromir's sword in his hand he clutched onto it. Taking his last breath his body lay limp in Narquelie Namaarie's arms. 

"This shall not be your end, dear friend" 

"Tanka harwar (Heal)" she started summoning up a spell. "Entula tuulo' i'ba (Resurrection)" 

Focusing all her energy on the spell she did not sense the giant orc from her vision sneaking up from behind her. 

Suddenly her breath cut short, she wheezed trying to catch her breath. She took another deep breath, trying to steady the now thudding of her heart which threatened to burst through her ribs. Her body collapsed limply over that of Boromir's, his breathing slowly returning to normal. 

Boromir opened his eyes slowly to find Aragorn rushing towards him; slain bodies of orcs lay sprawled around him. Sitting up Aragorn kneeled beside him. "Friend, you need to lie down, you have arrows in you" 

Gimli and Legolas soon rounded into the forest clearing. Stepping over dead orc bodies they knelt down onto tree stumps to watch what happened in front of them. All waiting for the inevitable, Boromir taking his last breath; no one could survive the wounds he had, not even an elf.  Slowly Boromir forced himself to stand. 

"We must go on to Rohan, that is where I heard they were taking Merry and Pippin," he said. Aragorn held onto him, trying to force him to sit. In the process he touched an arrow, which turned to dust under his hand; the other arrows soon followed suit. 

They all stood with their mouths gaped open. "The girl must have done a spell… then gone after Frodo; I asked her to see if he was alright. I tried to take the ring. I know that was wrong now." Boromir admitted. 

As they helped Boromir along to the boats, they found only one docked up on their side of the river; the other boat on the far side of the river. "Sam must have gone along with them," Gimli said. With a sigh Boromir sat down.

"We shall camp here for the night, give Boromir time to re-cooperate" Aragorn said before lying a blanket over Boromir.   
  
  


"Tomorrow we head for Rohan"

_ _ _

She awoke to find herself in a room, strewn with black crystal; she sat up. She was alone and her head throbbed with excruciating pain. Looking up she found herself staring face to face with the orc from her vision. He stared back blankly, looking questionably at her. He then turned and left her alone in the room. 

Standing she stumbled around; abruptly she stopped, her skin pricked. Suddenly she had grown cold and for a split second she had the feeling that there was someone in the room with her; watching her. Then the door opened to reveal her captor

She hissed and backed up against the wall. "Oh come now child" he said, brushing some hair out of her face and cleaning the blood off of her golden light brown cheek. "My friends will come for me," she hissed, spitting at him. 

"Your friends think you have gone after the hobbits, they are heading away from here" 

After minutes of non-coherent babble Narquelie Namaarie rolled her eyes. "Do you always talk so much? Just kill me now why don't you. Because frankly I tire of this whole power hungry thing you have going for yourself." Spitting in the old wizards face again she stalked to the other side of the room. She could tell the room was lined with magic, and no way was she going to show the extent of her powers to Saruman of all people. 

"I could not hurt you! You are to be a great ally to me!"


	10. Chapter Ten

\\Chapter 10

Fog smothered the land, muting all colour and sound. As the morning breeze washed over the land he could feel the electric tingle starting in his blood; the lust of the hunter that had sustained him countless times before, an addiction as powerful as strong spirits. 

Saruman was tireless; pressing Narquelie Namaarie relentlessly, and despair combined with exhaustion. Her fist crashed into his ribs; he grunted and staggered and saw the other fist coming at his face. He could not avoid it; his feet seemed planted in place and he grabbed at her arm and hung on grimly. That was exactly what Narquelie Namaarie had been trying to force him to do, and she whipped her other arm around Saruman's neck; twisting so violently he felt as though his neck had snapped. The shock of the attack was as if an iron spike was driven down from his skull to the base of his spine. 

The darkness filled his head with a sound like the wind, blotting out the murderous chorus  His struggles became less urgent until he was flopping and flapping his arms loosely. His eyes opened to find Narquelie Namaarie wrestling with one of his creations. The giant orc sent her flying into the black crystallized wall. 

Impatiently she lifted her hand to stop him from rambling on as he had become accustomed to. The skin of the hand was tanned a creamy coffee colour in contrast to the silver white diamond and blood red garnet, as long as the top joint of the tapered forefinger that she pointed at him. "You are living in a dream world," she told him. "Sauron will never share his power with you, and you are truly pathetic if you think that giant orc…"

"Uruk Hai"  Saruman interrupted pointing his staff at her, causing her to rise to her feet. Narquelie Namaarie grabbed the staff, moving it away to her side, before limping up and kissing Saruman on the cheek. She limped away but he grabbed her arm and she shivered under his force. His skeletal fingers were icy pale against her tanned skin. Through the open window there came the sound of voices, even at a distance they sounded lustful for action, baying like hounds as they take the scent.

"10,000 uruk hais" Saruman grinned. 

"You flatter yourself," she said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. She leaned in slowly before continuing. "It's a giant orc," she said slowly as if she were talking to a toddler.  

"Well as a matter of fact he's really not that giant," Narquelie Namaarie said before advancing towards the uruk hai. 

The uruk hai lifted his sword over his head to bring it down on her. Saruman rose to stop him, but at the same moment Narquelie Namaarie had grabbed the uruk hai's other sword. Drawing it back, one handed; then whipped it around in an arc, completed so quickly the sword seemed at one moment to be resting over both shoulders; its right shoulder, and then at the next over his left. Relaxing, dropping her hands to her side she sighed. 

The mouth fell open. The eyelids fluttered. The sword fell from his hands, and the hands dropped to his sides. He stood motionless and silent for a moment then a thin ring of bright red appeared around the disgusting charcoal neck. Suddenly the head separated from the shoulders and fell to the floor. The body stood like a pillar for a moment; blood hissed and fountained from the stump of the neck, and then the body collapsed to the ground on top of the severed head. 

"You might want to fix that" 

Suddenly Narquelie Namaarie found herself on top of the tower; wind blasted at her from all directions. She fell on her back as Saruman's staff had caught her off guard. 

"I have had enough of you woman!" Saruman hissed before sending her towards the edge. "You will help me or die!"

"As… you… wish" Narquelie Namaarie hissed, she pushed one of her feet to the edge, "You will get yours Saruman"

She leaned backwards, waved and smiled before sending herself over the edge, plummeting towards the ground. He ran to the edge, pointed the staff at her, trying to use his powers to pull her back up. "No, NOOO!" The thud could be heard all the way up from where Saruman stood. 

As she fell she had muttered her final words and using all her final energy summoned a spell.

"Entula tuulo' i'ba (Resurrection) Lema ed' templa" (Teleport)"

Falling had been the last sensation the body had felt. Sitting up, looking around, unsure of what was going on. Needing time to figure out what was going on; but knowing very well that time was something no one had. The chill of waking up was peculiar, surrounded by snow; feeling as if unconsciousness was all there was in the world. Unconscious, dead even, yes definitely dead. Something or someone that wasn't meant to return to this realm.  The realm of the breathing and living. Rising to one foot, then the other, they forced themselves to trudge along, knowing very well time was not on their side. Hoping and praying the hobbits, the elf, the dwarf, and the humans were well…edging down from the exit of the Moria mines with a sigh; gathered up all the energy the recovering body held and started on the long journey to catch up to the others.


	11. Chapter 11

\\Chapter 11

It was almost midnight. It was so silent. The wind blew harshly through the trees, sometimes loud and harsh, a thousand tiny daggers scratching at a crystal surface to soft and gentle; a silent whisper. Legolas looked up at the swaying trees, they seemed to be talking to each other, crashing back and forth as if in argument, then silently whispering to each other every time he looked up. A scent that he'd become so accustomed to lingered around him once again. Aragorn stared over at his friend, his eyes were shut and his breathing was deep. He'd sensed something wasn't right with his friend since they'd left the hobbits and Narquelie Namaarie.  

Aragorn tapped his friend on the shoulder, knowing very well where his mind was "she will be fine - " 

Legolas interrupted him before he could finish. He knew very well what everyone would say but she'd taken his heart in her hand the first time her eyes had opened to look directly in his. For an instant he was back at her family temple, back to what they'd shared that night, how he wearily surveyed over her body, taking her all in, her narrow waist, her long gorgeous hair, her light caramel skin, her scent, how that scent enraptured him every time. He shook himself out of it and looked over at Aragorn before starting speech again… 

"We shared … love before time…"

"Boromir, Gimli, What do you say you go get some more firewood?" Aragorn said to the other two.

Boromir excused himself and the dwarf. However, Gimli, quite enjoying the show in front of him, just snuggled deeper into a tree and leaned back to watch the show. "Getting some firewood" Boromir said, and grabbed the dwarf, carrying him to his dismay deeper into the woods. 

"Legolas, you are the last person I know that would break tradition" Aragorn said once the other two were out of sight. Elves would object to any relationship, courtship; that was less than a century old… let alone in the months, weeks that he'd known Narquelie Namaarie… but this…

"It was in the moment, as if once I let go we would never be in each others midst again… and look…"

"She is with Sam and Frodo… and don't try to stray away from the topic here! You broke tradition; you are your fathers only son and he could very well disown you for this"

"Don't you think I know that? I'm the elf here! I know how things are!" 

"Well then act like it… and we have more important things to think about rather than_" 

"Do you not think I know that too?" Legolas stood up in frustration and rubbed his face harshly with his hands. He was close to tears from the frustration. 

Aragorn noticed and got to his feet; laying a hand on his friends shoulder he took a deep sigh into his lungs. "I believe you once said; every move, every action, every step has a following move action and step. Everything has a following, everything has a consequence… are you saying nothing occurred to you Legolas? I believe you said those exact same words to me when Arwen and I came very close…"

Legolas held his head in his hands trying to block out the onslaught coming from Aragorn. He knew all of what he was saying, he knew there was a consequence. "I regret nothing" was all he managed to say. Noticing the stress Legolas was under Aragorn sighed and sat his friend down before settling himself down beside him.

"Well at least friend, you are not betrothed to anyone, or we would have another war on our hands…" Aragorn said with a slight laugh to his tone. Legolas looked up and gave Aragorn a small smile. 

Before he could reply the silence was broken by yells from deep within the woods. They jumped up, grabbing their weapons and ran towards the yells. Running into a clearing they found Boromir and Gimli at the ready with their weapons.

A wave of dread had swept over them. They all joined Gimli at his side. "I could've sworn I saw someone over there" 

Someone was about to object; saying fatigue, exhaustion had gotten to him - however a rustle of leaves broke all of their concentrations.

The leaves sighed under the soft touch of a hand. They turned suddenly to watch as a translucent like image walked by, before fading behind a few bushes. Another sigh from the trees, and they tensed, their weapons at the ready. Something moved suddenly, towards them, a sudden shout and after only a moment of hesitation… Suddenly the image became solid, the hood removed… Their breath caught in their dry throats, they whispered the name of the person standing before them, and dropping their weapons they stumbled forward… "How?" Legolas asked.   
Before he could reply Boromir smiled a knowing smile. "  Myna. When she healed me. I felt her power. It is nothing I have felt before."

Gandalf smiled the same smile. "For one moment we shared the same breath, and I felt it for that short moment"

"I have a feeling, as long as she is on our side, we have a very good chance of winning… I have seen she is not here, has she gone ahead?" 

"No," Boromir shook his head. "She went on with Frodo and Sam"

The smile left the old wizards face, "I have checked on Frodo and Sam; Gollum is following behind them… but she is not there." 

Shakily they all looked at each other… If she was not with them, or Sam and Frodo…

_He wasn't normally claustrophobic, but everything seemed to be closing in on him. The people near him were anonymous black shadows, faceless. His mouth had gone dry. Staring around frantically he suddenly lay gazing up at the ceiling; he shivered again. It was hot and humid and Legolas found himself struggling to breath, his throat constricted with fear. Sitting up suddenly he found himself sitting in a hot dusk desert. A shadow fell across his face; Narquelie Namaarie was standing over him, her face covered in mud and blood. She continued on past him, pushing a elven baby pram along. Cooing at the baby she picked it up before smiling over at Legolas. _

_"There you are. We were worried" Legolas said. Standing up hastily he jogged over to her._

_"Hmm… 'We are worried', are you sure it is me you are looking for?" Narquelie Namaarie asked, "This world is crazy hysteria" _

_" You're not with us. Gandalf says you're not with Sam and Frodo" Legolas asked, he reached forward to touch her but she shifted away._

_Her voice rung in his ears, however her mouth did not move, she sung sweetly and softly to him._

_Namaarie, A'maelamin_

_Namaarie, Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again)_

_She held her hand over the mouth and nose of the baby smothering it… Shocked Legolas grabbed at it; only for the baby…only for it to turn to dust in his hands. Narquelie Namaarie looked up at Legolas before replying, "It's what I do, it's what I am here for, and everyone leaves me, as will you"_

_"I would never leave you"_

_"But you have"_

_"Mela en'coiamin (love of my life)" Legolas whispered, touching his hand to her cheek, the words left his mouth and he knew he meant them with all his heart. As did she.  _

_ She smiled before taking the tin of water in his hand off of him. Sipping it, she walked away; poured it into the sand and made it into a tiny mud puddle. Looking up at him, her face clean and clear, her hands still mixing around in the mud. "I can spell my name" she said as if she was a toddler, and wrote it in the sand at his feet. She smiled up at him quite proud of herself before going back to playing in the mud._

_"Are you sure you want to do that? You're getting all dirty" _

_His vision suddenly black and white, Legolas stumbled backwards; spinning around trying to get a grip on what was happening. He turned to see Narquelie Namaarie, fully disrobed, very naked in front of him. The colour returned to his vision._

_"A'maelamin, what is happening?" Legolas felt the tears building behind his eyes. Confused. Scared. Knowing very well this was not normal. It felt like a dream, but he never fell asleep… did he? _

_He turned to see Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir and Gandalf cheering him on. "Yeah, come on, does she make a lot of noise or what?" Aragorn yelled, gulping down a bottle of strong spirits. _

_Turning back around to Narquelie Namaarie he found himself in a bedroom. Shifting uncomfortably Legolas turned to look at her again. "Do you not love me Legolas?" she asked and pouted. Above her a shadow loomed, a creature, flashing from white to black. "I have to save Merry and Pippin" she said suddenly, her clothes back on, bloodied and torn, she walked past Legolas, out the door, out of Rivendell, and into a black barren wasteland. Running after her Legolas grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. He could feel her body broken underneath his touch._

_"What is happening A'maelamin?" Legolas asked, the tears finally falling from his eyes, the desperation evident in his voice. _

_"You are asking the wrong questions" she replied, her mouth not moving but her voice still speaking. She turned to look at the same flashing black and white creature from before. Narquelie Namaarie then turned back towards Legolas. "Absolutely alone" she said in a singsong voice, her mouth now moving again. "The floods will flood over_," she continued singing, before turning to Legolas._

_"Do you not know this song my love?" she asked walking towards him. She raised her hands to his cheeks, they were covered in mud, Legolas looked around to find himself back in the desert. "Legolas, you are shaking" _

_Smearing the mud over his face Legolas stumbled around and fell onto his back. He glided his hands along Narquelie Namaarie's naked body as she kissed him tenderly on the lips; spreading his lips with her tongue she deepened the kiss. Legolas looked to his side to find himself back in the forest; Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf sat nearby drinking spirits and cheering him on again. _

_"What?" Narquelie Namaarie asked. "Do not worry, they can have their turn next" she whispered huskily before kissing him deeper than before. Legolas found himself to be completely naked also. It was intense. Pushing her away, Legolas sat up. "Awwwww" Gimli grumbled. _

_"What are you stopping for?" Gandalf asked. _

_Aragorn threw his empty bottle at him and walked over. Gimli and Gandalf soon followed. "Splash him with some water or something"_

_"Mynaskavinaka" Narquelie Namaarie whispered in his ear, speaking a tongue nobody remembered. "Mynanskavinakaz"_

_He then watched as she stood up, fully clothed; she kissed him sweetly on the lips before whispering her final words to him. "You are the one that I love, the one that I tried to hold onto".  She then faded away. Leaving Legolas alone by himself… After a few more minutes a figure came into view, at first he thought it was the black and white flashing creature from before, but it wasn't. _

_Everything faded away, he found himself in the temple ruins that was once his beloved's home. The tall figure stared at him; the colour of Legolas vision kept fading and coming back. He stared at the figure, unable to move and unable to speak.  He took in every detail, the long pleated robe that hung loosely over the figure, as it stepped forward. He could sense it was male. His eyes glittered at him, and then he came into full view. His beauty surpassed anything Legolas had ever seen before. His caramel coloured skin and his deep brown eyes._

_"Who are you?" Legolas asked, finally able to form words from his mouth._

_The figure replied, his voice echoed through Legolas' head, a deep bass oboe slowly caressing through the heart notes of a cello and violin.  "I am what once was, what will never be again" the figure replied matter-of-factly. "I am_"_

_"Gollum?"_

_The figure nodded and extended a hand out to him. Taking it Legolas rose to his feet. "Where am I?"_

_"Between the world of the sleeping and the waking, between death and rebirth"_

_With a wave of Gollum's hand Legolas found himself back in the forest._

_The figure walked over to Narquelie Namaarie before kissing her on her forehead and leaving, walking past a clearing in the forest. Hunched over Legolas were Gimli, Gandalf, Boromir and Aragorn. _

_Legolas watched from aside as the three tried hopelessly to wake him up. "He's almost stopped breathing,"_

_In the background Narquelie Namaarie strummed sadly on her guitar, occasionally looking over at Legolas, singing in the tongue she had been talking in before. But funnily, Legolas found himself able to understand her clear as day in elvish._

Legolas awoke to find himself spluttering up water, and mud… Aragorn shook him by his shoulders and then patted him on his back as he hunched over and vomited up more mud, blood and water. Boromir gave him a tin of water before they all sat around him.  His breathing harsh, all Legolas could do was stare at his fellow travellers. "We must find her… we have to find her" was all he could spit out. 

Her singsong voice, her last song, rang through his ears, gentle soft and caressing.  

Namaarie (Farewell)

Namaarie A'maelamin (Farewell Beloved)

Namaarie Quel du (Farewell Good Night)

Namaarie Amin mela lle (Farewell I love you)

Namaarie (Farewell) 


	12. Chapter 12

_||Chapter 12_

Saruman stood hovering over the limp body; her eyes vaguely stared towards him. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad. He leaned over her, her heart had stopped beating, most likely punctured by one of her broken ribs, all of which were broken. Flesh was torn, tendons were snapped and bones jutted out from her blood soaked clothing. Closing her eyes he then stroked his fingers through her hair; then a fingertip lightly over her body, gently, scarcely touching her, caressing. He could feel through her cracked skull under one hand; shards of it pierced through her brain. His breath trailed away, mesmerised by the beauty that lay before him. He motioned to one of his uruk hais, "Get rid of this," he said before kicking Narquelie Namaarie. He could hear more bones snap underneath the weight of his foot. He lent down and took the bracelet from her arm. 

"This could come in handy." He fingered the bracelet with one hand then tucked it into his robe. 

The uruk hai did as he was told and swung the body over his shoulder, breaking what wasn't already broken in the process and walking away from the castle before dumping the body over a ledge. Saruman watched as the body seeped down into the giant quicksand like mud puddle. He looked up to see a cloud of dust coming towards him and his castle. 

An army was marching towards him for war, and that's what they'd get. 

_In the silence comes the sounds of faint and far away, no whisper of movement, no breath, no pulse sounds. Her pearly white eyes stared blankly into the abyss, her raspy breaths sucking at the nothingness. She could feel the flesh re-wrapping itself around the broken bones, reconnecting to each other; the tendons combining together and skin covering itself over the muscles. Her eyes flickered to the back of her head and she spat the contents of her mouth out before sucking in more mud and spitting it out again. She reached into deep silence, her spine re-aligning itself and her newly grown teeth grinded together for the first time. Heat was flooding through her body. _

_Her eyes were wide and staring, her fingers and hands clamped in a tight fist. Every muscle in her body tensed, she swallowed hard, fighting the urge to scream and suck even more mud into her lungs. The silence intensified as her own pulse pummelled her ears. Her body seemed to gather itself in one giant spasm. She could feel sweat running down her collarbone; fumbling she grabbed onto anything with her fingers. _

_She remembered her father say that with the arts of their kind, they could remove their essence and mind and go on long journeys, leaving their physical self behind.  Her vision slowly came back to her; she was nowhere, but she was somewhere. In her mind she plucked a rose and played with it tenderly, sighing and drifting off into her own dream world; with a shiver she recognised the smell of incense. Its blue smoke rose above and around her in a fine spiral of indigo. Distinct outlines, shapes, clear in the shadows… candlelight… candles, incense, statues… Smoke rose upwards, towards nothingness, curling and then thinning out. Voices suddenly rang through her ears speaking, filling her head with sounds, distant, echoed by a violin and what sounded like the bass notes of an oboe, deep and melancholy._

_"Myna"_

_"Mynanszvka eai Kavinya" _

_Closing her eyes tightly she felt something ease gently over her face, opening them again she found herself in the temple ruins, however they were no longer ruins.  They were as she long ago remembered them. She caught her breath; it was hard to ignore the noise surrounding her, history weaving itself out of darkness. She leaned against a pillar and looked out into the distance; a war was waging on. She could see her friends in trouble; in confusion, in danger. Tto her right she could see Legolas crying. She turned to look behind her. A faint flurry of wind blew across the red velvet sky and after every second that passed, the sun rose higher into the sky. Breathless by the beauty, elegance and sheer charm of it all she stepped away from the war and walked back towards the temple. "Kavinya unae Shlavikani" she whispered. _

_She was welcomed into the arms of her kind. _

_She felt safe, and wanted._

_She was home. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The air was thick with the sickliest of smells; that night there was a change upon it. There was no time to see who had fallen unprepared. 

The orc drew a fallen sword from nearby; jumping on a horse he rode towards Legolas. Legolas grabbed a nearby lance, bracing it against his side, steadying it. Shifting in his saddle the orc tried to avoid a direct impact from the lance. The point slid off the curve of his armoured breastplate. Roaring the orc swung his sword towards Legolas; catching the lance pole it cut the lance in two but stopped short of hitting Legolas.

Gripping the front part of the lance with his right hand, he swung. Catching the armhole of the orcs armour he sent it off of the horse onto the ground; letting the lance go it fell to the ground nearby. The orc lay stunned, unmoving on his stomach. Legolas felt one with the pattern of the battle, a cast in a tragic play, moving in a network. He looked around; the orcs had abandoned their usual fighting style of masses with bow and arrow from a distance, and had closed in on them. Still Legolas felt carefree, light with no pain. He felt magnificent – which had something to do with his running score against Gimli about who could kill the most orcs. But there was still that thought in the back of his head; Narquelie Namaarie.

A huge orc warrior charged down on him from behind, swinging the iron ball of a mace at his head. "Klavinya, sha Klavin" her voice echoed on the wind, sending shivers down his spine; her scent filled within him. Legolas turned towards the voice, just in time as the mace flew millimetres from his head. "A'maelamin" he whispered softly before breathing a deep sigh and launching an attack on the orc that had attacked him; including 2 others with his blades. He was fighting with a new ease now, as though his beloved was fighting alongside him. He killed the orcs and grinned "2 Dozen"

Gimli would eat his words. 

A single horizontal ray or double vertical arcs. 

A diagonal band across the centre of the sky.

Two magical drapes or a majestic curtain. 

Fast moving as a torrent river or slower than a tortoises trail.

Multicoloured lights danced in their unstable beauty, detailed layer upon layer; casting a light on the distant snow laden hills. For the hundreds of years she'd spent in this world, she would never get used, or tired of this untamed beautiful display before her. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes sparkled and glistened; the green to lavender lights reflecting off of her hazelnut eyes.  

Aurora Borealis. The spirits, the dead of her race; dancing through the night sky. Looking down upon the living in loving guidance. Moving as if they were talking to those looking up in wonder at them. 

Their luxuriant colours glowing a warm contrast against the swirling pastel coloured marble of the temple grounds, and the rich vibrant countryside. The colours above mirroring perfectly the green forestry and lavender fields that sent a beautiful scent wafting throughout the city on the cool refreshing breeze. Covered in fresh replenishing raindrops the forestry perfectly accented the cool, crystal lake. Gently rippling under the touch of swans, nestling with their young. 

The temples reflection was incomparable with the real things beauty. Richly decorated with paintings, carvings, murals, and sculptured statuettes draped in gold and silver. To the east was the town; even the peasants lived beautifully in town houses. Some with balconies. Some with peaked tiled roofs. Some even painted to match that of the evening spirits dance. 

She looked down at the spirits dance, reflecting down onto the lake. Her own reflection stared back at her. Eyes glistening. The water slowly rippled beneath her reflection, changing and switching the images around before her. It soon settled on an image she had come to love so dearly. "Legolas" she whispered and reached down to touch the image. 

She smiled, but there were dark shadows looming all around him. He killed one, but there was another advancing on him from behind.

"Klavinya sha Klavin" Narquelie Namaarie cried out an ancient war cry; her hand resting on the water, it rippled beneath her touch. She could feel Legolas presence; he was leaving her memories but her heart held on tight. She reached out to touch his blond strands of hair. "A'maelamin" he whispered. She smiled and hummed softly to herself. Touching the image of his lips she watched as he continued his battle. "A'maelamin" she whispered back. The water rippled back to its original crystal flatness. The lights of the spirits returned and danced across the sky, reflecting once again on the surface.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she stood and turned. Her eyes widened not believing who was walking towards her. Herself. 

Narquelie Namaarie reached out to touch herself. The likeness was uncanny. It was her. A younger her maybe. Then again her looks hadn't changed since her late teens. 

"Kyra" one of the elders called out to her younger self. 

"Kyra" Narquelie Namaarie whispered. It sounded so familiar. A name that had not been used for years. It was her name before Narquelie Namaarie. 

It all phased out for Narquelie Namaarie. She walked towards her. Her body becoming nothing more than a transparent shadow as she neared her, so close she was touching her; and slowly as they stepped towards each other, their two outlined shapes joined as one.

Her thoughts were interrupted as one of the elders called her name. "Kyra, dear child" he whispered as he leant over, his hands on his knees, wheezing in air.

He held out his hand and she took it, following him, helping him along as he regained his breath. 

"You shouldn't do that you know, your old body just can't take it" she joked. She knew the elder had been chasing her for the past 20 minutes. He led her to the new amphitheatre her father had built. "Do not disturb the king; your father, child"

"I do not get this, since when did we kill people? We are not a violent race," she whimpered. She looked up to those that were dearest to her. Should say father, the king but she was lucky to see him once a week. She spent most of her time with the elders. Although he did say he'd make it up to her one day. Being a king was a busy job. Talking to her as if she were a toddler, a child. Even if she had spent over almost three thousand years walking these fields; breathing this air. 

Her thoughts were once again interrupted by roars from below. The execution ground. Sudden Horror Froze.

"Daughter, we cannot be lenient, all other races do that," her father had told her.

"All other races are miniscule to us"

"Shhh, little one," an elder hushed her. "Do not let your rank go to your head, ever"

The condemned men were marched out of the prison and down a ramp into the pit. There were twenty of them. Five executioners lined the pit; standing across from the prisoners was her father's brother. Funny how she never referred to him as uncle. The prisoners that were about to die were charged with teaching magic outside of the race; to the elves.

"It is what makes us, us. It is our power. It belongs to us," she'd been told.

They were not a magical race until now. Kyra's Race's feeling towards the elves, was that of the elves towards dwarves. Elves always just spent their time hugging and talking to trees, and skipping daintily through fields of daisies. Hair that looked like straw. Skin as pale as the winter snow. Androgynous race. The teaching of magic just created more of a distance between the races, although those that were about to be executed did not intend for it that way. Now it was rumoured the elves were teaching humans, to be – what was the word? Magicians… the istari, was that the word they used? Kyra chuckled at her inside thoughts. 

Kyra wondered what was going through the prisoner's minds. What were they thinking about? Were they fully aware of what was about to happen?   
  
The five executioners, including her father's brother stood over the condemned men; their blades flashing in the sun. They all swung their swords at the same time. Five blades fell, forcefully, on five necks. The blow sent the heads a short distance; and the bodies fell like sacks of potatoes. From each headless neck a bright pool of blood spread on the marble tiles, which were as white as winter snow – blinding when the sun hit it at a certain angle. 

There was a murmur of mingled excitement, horror, and approval, from the crowd of onlookers. Kyra's stomach heaved violently, and she felt the soothing arms of one of the elders wrapped around her. He pulled her back to sit beside him, closer. She snuggled into him as another sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. A few – as did her father – twisted the golden rings on their fingers icily as they watched. Kyra had never seen a person killed, let alone a public execution.   
  
Several courtiers fainted, one almost falling into the pit. The unconscious men were carried out of the crowd by their servants. Another courtier vomited all over himself, to everyone's amusement and his own embarrassment. 

"Isn't that the man father wanted me to marry?" Kyra groaned, disgusted. Her father turned giving her a knowing look and chuckled.

"How shameful to vomit in front of the higher beings"

Slaves dragged the bodies out of the pit by the ankles and the ritual of the executions was repeated once more. She felt the grip around her loosen as the elders slowly leaned in. The executions were repeated once again. Kyra looked around; to her father, her elders. It was as if they were actually enjoying this now. What mean and ugly cruelty she was witnessing, she thought. 

Absolutely disgusted Kyra morphed to panther form and sleeked away from the group.

The shadows grew darker.

The beauty of Angmar was leaving, she could feel it; thunder, before the lightning, could be heard rumbling. The lights slowly faded from the midnight sky until it was as black as her sleek Panther fur. The lightning struck. Nothing would be the same again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Helms Deep

"We should be able to hold them off for awhile" 

Aragorn's voice broke the eerie silence. "Yes but not much longer" Legolas sighed. They sat overlooking the battle, tired. Thoughts rushed through their heads. Legolas' mainly on one thought; though he tried to block it out and think of the war. 

"There are just too many" he continued with a sigh. 

Seeing the tension in his friend, Aragorn patted the concrete step beside him

"We have a few moments; rest"

Settling himself down, Legolas pulled out his blades and began to sharpen them. He hummed a gentle tune on his breath, and Aragorn listened intently. It was a nice change from the battle. Breathing a deep sigh he looked up at the stars; the silver teardrops swimming in a pool of dark velvet charcoal. 

"I heard her earlier"

His gentle voice was hard to hear over the roar that surrounded them. Aragorn strained to hear him. Even more so it was hard to believe him.

"Who? You mean Myna? Narquelie Namaarie?" 

There was a glimmer in his eye as he started to speak again. Aragorn bit his tongue. 

"She called to me – I heard her voice" Legolas stated, looking up briefly from his blades. Aragorn sat and pondered for a moment – dear gods this battle has gotten to him – then again, she is magical. Then why does she not just teleport here?

"What did she say?"

Legolas shrugged, with a deep sigh continued "I don't know, I didn't understand. But I turned towards her; towards her voice, and an orcs mace missed me by millimetres"

"Do you really think it was her?"

"I know what I heard" Legolas replied sharply. He knew exactly what Aragorn was thinking; in fact in a way he thought it himself, only for a brief moment. He longed for her to be there. He worried immensely for her. No matter what happened she would be a part of him till the day he left this world. 

"We need to find her. I know she's out there"

"Well unless help comes soon, we'll only be going to our graves"

At that, Gimli cut their chat short, appearing over a ledge and grinning a grin, "Twenty one!"

Legolas chuckled and teasingly patted the dwarf on his head. "Good, but my count is two dozen, it has been knife work up here." Getting up he made his way down the hard steps beneath him. Turning back slowly he quietly breathed. "I will find her"

For a long time afterwards nothing happened. It was a long time before she could breathe again. Narquelie Namaarie blinked her eyes open to find herself lying beside the lake. Groaning she stretched and sat up. She was alone; there was nobody around her. Darkness fell; there was no moon that night. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, in front of her, beside her. Jumping up to a standing position she found herself face to face with Kyra. 

"What is happening?" Narquelie Namaarie hissed at herself. 

"Distorted memories replenishing themselves" Kyra replied matter of factly. 

"That never happened! It was a dream!"

"For an much older version of me, you're rather stupid. And to fall in love with a pretty pansy tree hugging elf, who wears tighter pants than you, I must say is truly pathetic"

She couldn't help but laugh at her younger self and turned to walk away. Kyra sent a fireball at her, only to be deflected away with the blink of an eye. 

"Child I have many more years than you, you're nothing compared to me… Child"

She knew very well the effect the word child had on the girl. The earth rumbled around the two as they got fired up.

"You think the elders are the ones at fault. You're sadly mistaken" Kyra hissed.

"Next you're going to tell me the Witchking is my real father" Narquelie Namaarie teased. She knew very well which buttons to push; heck they were her own. 

Trees collapsed around them as the two got fired up even more; Narquelie Namaarie's eyes flickered from hazelnut to a fluorescent pearl white, before settling on a deep velvet maroon red. Kyra's eyes flashed; blinking between gold and pearl white. It showed the extent of their powers. Kyra was still adolescent compared to her older version. Knowing this, Narquelie Namaarie calmed down and held back her powers. Even so, they were two storms on the brink of collision. 

"Back down" 

" I don't back down" Kyra declared. Sending another flame towards her, Narquelie Namaarie ducked; however the flame skimmed across her shoulder. They both winced in pain, grabbing the same shoulder at the same time. They looked up at each other. 

Pulling her hand away Narquelie Namaarie grabbed a dagger and slashed her own arm. Holding it up towards Kyra - Kyra watched as an identical slash appeared on her own arm.

Calming down, Narquelie Namaarie's eyes went back to normal; however Kyra's burned with anger and intensity.

"ENOUGH" 

Waves of energy sent the two flying apart. Narquelie Namaarie stood up, and dusting the sand off of herself she found herself standing in the amphitheatre. The elders sat above the two girls. Blinking back and forth from their ancient selves she'd loved with all her heart, to the ring wraiths she'd come to hate with vengeance. 

Funny; the thin line between love and hate. 

Things she'd forgotten and wanted to stay hidden forever; she could feel them on the horizon.

That evening, there was only the nightlight of the moon above them as they made their way through the forest. The moonlight flickered through the canopy of leaves above them. 

Aragorn breathed a sigh for his friend Legolas whose eyes widened and blinked in wonder as the wind sung a chorus through the trees. Legolas was straining for some reason; and as he had been during their break from the battle, he was again deep in his own thoughts. 

They were on their way to Isenguard.  Boromir and Aragorn riding at the front, followed by Gandalf; with Legolas and Gimli sharing a horse, riding at the rear.

Gandalf had saved them from being overrun by the orcs at Helms Deep.  The terrified orcs had tried to escape into the forest that had suddenly appeared; seemingly overnight.  They had not been successful.  The orcs had disappeared into the gloomy depths of the forest, and no trace had been found of them since.

Gandalf had insisted that they make their way to Isenguard with all speed.  Legolas' thoughts were still full of Narquelie Namaarie, wondering where she would be.  Isenguard was as good a place as any to try and find her.  If she hadn't gone with Frodo and Sam, then the chances were she had been taken by the urak-hai.  Legolas closed his eyes, forcing himself not to think about what was happening to her.  He needed to focus on something else; anything else, but that.

They were silent as they made their way through the forest.  He could feel Gimli shifting nervously behind him.

_"Isenguard!"_

"Be still" he whispered suddenly to the dwarf "do you hear that?"

"I hear nothing but the trees"

The soft whispering came to him again _"Isenguard!"_ they urged. The air seemed to shiver around him, stale and hot.

Over and over he heard the words in his head, telling him the same thing _"Isenguard!" _A chorus of voices, all speaking at once.

As they made their way beyond the trees, Legolas turned back to look at the forest.

Eyes peered back at him, from the branches of the trees.

"There are eyes!" he said "Eyes looking out from the shadows of the boughs! I never saw such eyes before."

The rest of the group turned and stared at him in concern.

Legolas tried to turn the horse, intending to ride back and discover who it was that wanted him to go to Isenguard so badly.

"Stay! Legolas Greenleaf" Gandalf commanded. Having caught Legolas' attention he then said gently "Do not go back into the wood, not yet! Now is not your time"

Legolas looked at the wizard, seeing the knowledge in his eyes.  He nodded briefly at him, and turned the horse again.  As one they all began to move again, making their way towards Isenguard.

"My Precious" he whispered, tears in his eyes. He could feel her gone. Gone from this world. Gone from his life. But he would go on for her. He looked behind to see the two little hobbits, Sam and Frodo following him. The gold ring shone out to him. Calling. Deafening. He'd given up his human form for nothing! All for nothing. His kingdom in ruins, his wife nothing but ashes scattered in the wind, and his daughter. Nothing but a memory now. Every step he took forward, a step back from his daughter Kyra; his precious. He kept saying it to himself, in hopes he would not let go of her. His precious was gone… maybe the ring could bring her back. He turned and looked at the little hobbit Frodo again. The ring glistened and shone, reflecting light into his eyes.


End file.
